


Jazz's scrapbook

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: Prompt fills [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: Promptfill for @danphanwritingprompts on Tumblr.  As she gazed at the scrapbook her daughter had made of her high school memories, Maddie finds it very curious that she dedicated as much space as she did to Phantom.
Relationships: Jazz Fenton & Maddie Fenton
Series: Prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014603
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Jazz's scrapbook

“Jazz, we need to talk.”

Maddie Fenton didn’t often have to sit her daughter down. Jazz was a well-behaved girl. She got good grades, didn’t go out to clubs and never got in trouble.

On a usual Friday night, Danny would be sitting across from Maddie at the kitchen table after staying out past his curfew again. Tonight, apparently, was not a usual Friday night.

“Okay?” Jazz said. She looked curious, but not worried, and Maddie didn’t know if she had to be.

What did you say when your daughter had developed a crush on a monster?

“I found your-” Maddie started, and then stopped, unsure of how to continue. “That is, you left your-”

Jazz was frowning at her. Somehow, Maddie felt like _she_ was the one being scrutinized.

“Mom, is everything okay? You look uncomfortable.”

“You know Phantom is evil, right?”

Jazz’s shoulders dropped and her eyes went glassy, the way they always did when she was writing off her parents words as cookey nonsense. It didn’t often happen anymore, there was no way to deny the existence of ghosts now, after all, but this right here. This was the problem. Jazz wanted to believe Phantom was a good guy.

“Jazz, I’m serious,” Maddie said. She no longer sounded unsure. “I get that he’s a cute-looking kid, but-”

“But what?” Jazz asked. “I don’t understand why we’re having this conversation.”

“Remember that Johnny boy?” Maddie asked. “It’s like that.”

Maddie could see the gears turning in her daughter’s head. Finally, Jazz sighed.

“I don’t understand where you’re going with this.”

“You shouldn’t have a crush on Phantom,” Maddie said. “I know you think he’s good-”

Maddie didn’t finish that sentence.

Jazz was laughing.

And it wasn’t embarrassed, ‘I got caught’ giggling, either. Jazz was working herself up to full-on hysterics. When she finally calmed down, she had to wipe away a tear.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“I… no?”

Jazz frowned.

“That’s disgusting.”

She sounded genuine. Was Maddie wrong?

“But then why do you have all those pictures of him in your scrap book?”

“Oh…”

Jazz shrugged. She didn’t seem to have a good answer.

Maddie, at least, was relieved her only daughter didn’t have feelings for a ghost.

Imagine that. A ghost becoming part of their family. And Phantom, of all spooks. That would have been the worst case scenario.


End file.
